The emergence of multiple resistant antibiotic bacteria has led to an intense need to identify new antimicrobial agents. Plants are a likely source for new drugs. Several plant species have been screened for anti-bacterial and anti-fungal properties. Plants were chosen based on use in a variety of cultures as medicines. Several promising plant extracts have been identified and are now being structurally and microbiologically characterized.;